The payment
by iuliiiiana
Summary: NaLu one-shot


_**The payment**_

"HEY LUCY, WANNA GO ON A MISSI-…. Lucy, who made you cry? Do I have to kill someone?"- Natsu asked climbing on Lucy's window.

"Yeah Natsu, kill me!"- she said through tears.

"Don't be stupid Luce… what's wrong?"-he asked her sitting on her bed and patting her back.

"I'm weak, because of me I don't have money for rent. And I haven't paid the rent for 3 months. The owner said that if I don't pay tomorrow she kicks me out…"

"You're not weak Lucy, you are one of the strongest girls I ever seen. You can come and sleep at my house. And it's not your fault that we didn't get the reward. I am the one who destroyed the whole town…"- he said wiping her tears.

She laugh and said "What am I going to do with the rent Natsu?"

"I will give you money to pay it."

"No Natsu, I can't take your money …You need them."

"Oooh come on. I destroyed your apartment so many times and I eat all your food almost every day… and I never paid you. This is the right moment."

"I will pay you back Natsu…"

"Yeah but I won't accept money. You will have to find another way to pay me…"

"What do you-"- but he left through the window and left her speaking alone. "Another way? How else can I pay him?"- she thought.

* * *

The next day at the guild:

"Hey Mira."-Lucy said sitting in her usual chair at the bar.

"Hey Lucy. Can I get you something?"-the white haired girl asked.

"As usual, please. Hey Mira… I want to ask you something…"

"Anything Lucy. Tell me what is it?"

"Well, you know that I have troubles with the rent. I haven't paid the rent for 3 months…"

"If you need money I will help you Lucy."- Mira said.

"No no… Natsu gave me his money so I can pay the rent…"

"Aww, he is so sweet!"- Mira said clapping her hands.

"Exactly. Did you ever see Natsu so sweet? I mean.. he gave me his money… and he needs them as much as I do. And he said that he doesn't want me to pay him back… in money. He said that I have to find another way to pay him. What does that mean?"

"Lucy… I think I know what he meant. But I can't tell you. You'll have to find on your own. I'm sorry…"

Lucy looked at the pink haired boy who was fighting with Gray.

"Ice princess, I'll make you pay!"

"Ooh come on Natsu … You are too sweet, you can't do anything to me!"

"Shut up Gray. I thought that if I tell you something you won't tell to the whole guild."

"But I haven't burned head."

"Yes you have, ice bastard!"- Natsu was about to punch Gray but Lucy shouted" NATSUUU."- at the sound of her voice Natsu stopped immediately." Let's go on a mission, otherwise I won't have money to pay the rent next month."-she said.

"Okay, let's see what missions are here…"- he said heading towards the missions table." Who choose this time?"-he asked.

"I'll choose. We have to do one were you can't destroy anything. Let's see…"- the blonde said.

"But where's the fun if I can't destroy anything?"

"Natsu, we have to do a mission without destroying stuff so we can get the reward. I have to pay you back the money…"

"Lucy, I already told you I don't want money. You have to find something else to give me. I'll wait outside, choose a mission and let's go."- and he left.

"Did he just blush? Natsu blushed when he said that I'll have to give him something else. What is he talking about? I thought that he is the dense one… but I am as dense as he is!"- the blonde thought.

"Mira, we take this mission. Did you notice too that Natsu is acting weird lately?"-Lucy asked Mira.

"Yeah, I did and he acts weird only when he is with you…"-Mira said giggling.

"No Mira, what are you talking about? It's not true."- Lucy's face was as red as a tomato.

* * *

They had to take the train. On their way to the train stations she stared at him all the time. She wanted to see if he really acts strange when they are together. Every time he turn his head and noticed that she is still staring at him he started to blush.

"Luce, why are you staring at me? It's weird."-he said avoiding her eyes.

"I'm not staring… I-I was just t-thinking and I was just looking in your direction."-she lied. But Natsu hear her heart beating faster so he realized that she was lying.

"You're lying Lucy. I always know when you lie."

"It's nothing Natsu… look we're here. Let's go."-she said changing the subject.

When the train started Natsu was a mess.

"I will die!"- he said.

"Ooh Natsu, you're so weird. Come, let me hold you."- she put his head on her lap and started to play with his soft hair.

"So… Natsu, when you said that I have to find something else to give you… what do you mean?"

"Y-you'll know at the right t-time…"-she noticed that his face turned from purple to red which means he blushed.

Once they got out from the train they both were silent. No one said anything. Their mission was to arrange some books in a library.

"Natsu, please don't burn all those books… please!"-Lucy said with puppy eyes.

"I-I'll t-try…"- he was stuttering.

* * *

After two hours, their job was almost done. Natsu was somewhere in the library and Lucy was on a high ladder.

"Okay, this is the last book."- her foot slip on the ladder and she was falling from a really big height."NATSUU"-she screamed for help. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in Natsu's arms. He was panting which means he run to catch her.

"Thank you Natsu!"-she said blushing.

He grabbed her face with his hands and gazed into her chocolate eyes. "You scared me weirdo!... I think it's time for the pay back. How are you gonna pay me?"

"I have an idea…"-she put her hands around his neck and crushed her lips into his. She gave him a short kiss.

"Lucy, I gave you a lot of money. You'll have to kiss me again, and again, and ag-"- and so she did.

Natsu had the pleasure to have her first kiss… and the next ones… and the one from "You may kiss the bride."… and all her kisses.


End file.
